comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-11-11 - The Dark Lady Demands Nachos
In the 8th floor common room of Titans Tower, sitting on the couch, glowering at the TV screen, is an 8 year old blonde girl. Watching cartoons. Wearing Supergirl's outfit, or at least an 8 year old version of it. Did we mention she's glowering? And eating nachos. On the TV is Toon Titans. In this episode, Starfire and Supergirl switched bodies. Then Robin and Raven switched bodies. Then Starfire-Supergirl and Robin-Raven switched bodies, as did Raven-Robin and Supergirl-Starfire. Superboy hovers into the room, spotting Starfire's 'outfit' but pretty much used to it this point. However, when he spots the little girl on the couch, who doesn't seem to have noticed Star yet, he double takes, and tries to get Star's attention. "Star," he whispers, "kid," he says, jerking his head over to what he assumes to be a friend of Lian, not able to see the Supergirl costume over the back of the couch, not like it'd really convince him. Starfire glances over at the young girl, "Hello, did you get lost otherwise on one of the tours? You should not be up here." Going to cross her arms then Starfire looked over at the little girl, "Or are you a friend of one fo the children here? In which case they should hav elet us know that they were having a playmate over." The door whooshes open, revealing Batgirl. One of the Batgirls anyway. This one has the full face mask and stitches all over it, and is looking around curiously. She pauses, looking at the door, and as it tries to close she stands in the way and waits to see what happens. A moment of reactive violence, and... Batgirl wanders over to the group, taking in the sights and being touristy. So apparently there actually IS a tourist here, and she says "Door is...broken," as she walks away from the sparking remains. Kara Zor-El looks up sidelong at Starfire. "Oh for the love of Rao..." Kara flops/sinks into the couch, the bowl of nachos on her tiny lap. "Kori. It's me. Kara. Long story." She eats a nacho. "Some dummy goth girl did something, and an even more dumb goth boy did something else, and bam. I'm 8. Wasnt sure where to go since Raven WON'T ANSWER HER COMM!" Kara sort of yells the last part at the air. She eats another nacho. "I hate magic." "Wait... Kara?" Kon asks, distracted for a moment at the sound of violence, but spots Cassandra, rolling his eyes a little. "Heya, Batgirl, you know... the elevator won't actually harm you, right?" he asks, and floats over to get a better look of his little 'sister.' "Do you still have the powers and stuff?" he wonders, and poorly suppresses a smile. "Remember that time Klarion age swapped everyone, Star?" Starfire nods over at Kon-El, "Yes." She looks over at Kara curiously, "So you are saying over that you have been made over into a very little Kara?" Kory's thought processes travel along a distinct line. "You are a most adorable and cute litle thing! Come, friend Superboy, we must take pictures of her to memorialize her when she is in such a state of adorableness!" Nooooo Cassandra Cain leans over the back of the couch, trying to steal a nacho. She isn't actually hungry, just likes a challenge. To Kon, she says, "Yes," and looks at him with those glass-covered eyeholes. Sooo very companionable, I have no idea why she isn't invited to parties all the time. Kara Zor-El looks at Kon, placing the bowl of nachos on the couch next to her and looks over at Kon. "Don't you dare laugh..." She then looks wide-eyed at Starfire. "Or do that! No picture taking either!" Kara takes two of the couch cushions, props them between each other and gets under the makeshift cushion fort. The couch fort says, "Ask Abomination and Rhino if I still have powers." Starfire pouts over, having already managed to get up a camera< "But I wished to record the event over for posterity! Friend other girl from Gotham, would you no doubt agree that friend Supergirl is in her most adorable state ever and this must otherwise be preserved for us to enjoy in the future and remember with fondness?" "But I've always wanted a little sister," Kon teases, chuckling a bit. "And you are most adorable," he admits, adopting Starfire's cadence for a bit. "You /know/ I can still see you under there if I want, right?" he teases. "Besides, I bet Dad would love to see photos of you when you're little." Cassandra Cain turns her head to look at Starfire. She looks down at Kara, as she herself is still leaning on the back of the couch, then says, "What?" as if she's not entirely sure what the hell is going on. Fairly accurate really. A little fist pops out from the cushions and shakes at Kon and Kori. "NEVER!" Starfire pouts over, "Friend Superboy, acn you help us lure friend young Supergirl from her COuch Fort of Solitude so that we might preserve over her state for future inclusion in our shared experiences?" Cassandra Cain puts a nacho into the little fist, making sure that it has some cheese. Superboy laughs at Cassandra's gesture, and smiles. "Come on, Kara. I can show you pictures of when Dad and I swapped ages, you're HARDLY the first Kryptonian to have their age fooled with. You might as well enjoy it until it wears off. Look at it this way, you can fly around without guys constantly trying to see up that miniskirt." Cassandra Cain says, "I do not understand," from within her facemask of solitude. "She looks the same to me. Why...is this such a...deal?" She shakes her head, lifting her mask enough to eat a couple nachos. Doesn't sound like she's lying. Kara Zor-El shakes her fist more fervently at Kon's direction from the cushion fort. "I can soooo pound you Kon!" Then a nacho is placed in the hand. The fist recedes into the cushion fort, and crunching sounds can be heard. "msfhhits a..." Swallowing sound. Pause. Then resuming the angry little tirade from the safety of the couch cushions. "It IS a deal. People already treated me like a kid BEFORE. Kal treated me like a kid for a whole year until he finally started treating me like an adult. Now everyone's going to treat me like a little kid again and being a little kid SUCKED and everyone's going to tell me what to do!" Starfire looks over at Cassandra, "Well I assume taht this is friend Supergirl. But she has magically been deaged." Koriand'r thinks. "Unless she is a clone fo friend Supergirl who is at a younger age. Or she is a version of friend Supergirl from another reality where she is younger than the friend Supergirl who is here. Or she is Supergirlgirl and a younger sidekick to Supergirl.." Superboy just stares at Kori, the fact that it's her face says a lot about how his maturity has come along. "It says a lot about or lives that just about all of those are equally believable, but, considering what she's saying, I'm guessing she got kidified." He pulls one of the couch cushions aside. "If everyone treated you like a kid before, then what's really changing?" he teases, and winks. "Besides, you still look older than my /actual/ age, and you've got more life experience than me, though I've got you beat on Superhero experience and experience with Earth, but that's nothing new." Cassandra Cain considers suggesting that Kara just knock out everyone who bothers her. Looking at Starfire as the alien talks about the other alien with the alien watching, she feels kind of like she's probably not in the best situation to be making that kind of suggestion. "What?" she says after Star's suggestion torrent ends, frowning just a little. Then she shakes her head, adding, "Could disguise...yourself," thinking of the halloween kids out there. The couch cushion says, "There will be so much pounding!" Then the cushions collapse on her and Kara pops her head out. She's a pretty adorable little girl. Awwwww. http://supergirlmaidofmight.com/gallery/12972-1/SupermanUnboundTrailer00446.png "Look, I just didnt really enjoy being a little kid the first time around, okay?" There is a FLASH then as.. Koriand'r has somehow managed to get a camera out and take a picture. "You are the most adorable thing ever friend Supergirl!" Chiming over then and giving a nod over at Kon-El, "DO not worry, I am sure that things will be set to right soon and they will all be fixed." "Yeah, but Krypton didn't have Legoland," Superboy points out with a grin. "And you weren't filthy stinking rich on Krypton either, and, well, no offense, but Krypton generally sounds like a pretty crappy place to grow up." He hair ruffles Kara, which, in his defense, he's done to her teenage self as well. "Come on, at least it's just physical. You wanna know what Jay Garrick's like as an 8 year old? I've seen it." He smiles at Cassandra, and gives her a little one armed hug. "And you thought Gotham was weird," he teases. Kara Zor-El has her head ruffled and has a picture snapped of her. They don't have the concept of Hell in Kryptonian religion, but if they did, Kara would definitely have felt she was trapped there right now. She gets one-arm hugged by Kon. Kara says glumly, "At least no one tell Dedrick, okay? It'll be all icky and awkward and stuff." Cassandra Cain raises an eyebrow under the mask. Why she's wearing it at all is a bit hazy since most of the room can see through it. Hugged by Kon, she smiles a little for the first time, and says, "Kara? I am kind of...blunt, so I will say straight. You did not like it the first...time. You have...another chance. Do not...waste this one. Or do. It is...you choice." Then she bumps hips with Kon, flicks a cookie at Starfire's mouth, and reaches for the tv remote. Cassandra Cain proceeds to eat nachos. She's a simple person, the solution is usually pretty simple for her. Starfire merely shrugs, and otherwise goes over, "Why would you wish to not tell your.." She uses the Kryptonian word for a male pleasure attendant for a female of superior caste, "What is up wtih you then?" Not helping. Superboy crosses his heart. "Your boyfriend will hear no news of your age-challenged state at least until we've fixed you. That, or I'll save pictures for the speech at your wedding." With Kara barely maintaining even the illusion of a secret identity, it's not like anybody's identity would get busted by such a speech. He looks to Cass, and nods in agreement, smiling. "I never /got/ to be a kid, even the first time. I was 'born' 16. I never learned to ride a bike, I was created with the knowledge, not that I need it. Heck, I've never even written a list for Santa." The actual Titans in the room would probably remember the time the T-jet was returned covered in christmas lights and jingle bells, however, with a strong gingerbread smell filling the hangar for about a week afterwards. Kara Zor-El looks at Cassandra who has seized her nachos, then looks back at Kon. "Childhood is very overrated. All the good stuff starts happening at 14 or so." She answers Starfire. "Because it'll be WEIRD, Kori!" She looks around at everyone. "ANd where is EVERY SINGLE magic user who might be able to fix this?" she says, motioning at herself for the last word. It's probably for the better that otherwise Kara is too focused on other things. "Raven is meditating. I believe that she has spent some time focused upon personal issues." Koriand'r glances over at Kara curiously. "Lian seems to be enjoying it," Kon points out, and pulls Kara from the couch. "Come on, little sis, let's go find some street clothes for you, we'll enjoy it while we can, and how would /you/ know when the good stuff starts? You grew up on Krypton, with arranged marriages, pre-determined career paths, and a genetically engineered caste system. Kids get away with so much here that teens could never dream of." Kara Zor-El shrugs a little, noncommittally, as she's taken from the couch. "I guess so... or something. Maybe." Cassandra Cain flips the tv to the UFC fights. She immediately starts to giggle, pulling her mask off and flopping onto the sofa, feet up on the table. Giggles some more, giving a little snort. Cassandra Cain says, "They are trying SO hard! Watch, he is about to...." Kara Zor-El watches Cassandra watch the sitcom (to her) which is Ultimate Fighting. As she predicts every move each combatant is going to do before they do it. "That's why I'm wanting to talk to Raven. She's like the only magic user I know other than Zatanna, and I was told she's on another plane of existence right now!" "I haven't been on the team /that/ long, but, generally, if Raven's too busy, it's probably a good idea to let her sort out whatever she's working on before bugging her," Superboy points out. "Come on, the best thing you can do right now is enjoy it. I'd offer to see if we could set up accelerated aging for you, but... well, Cadmus isn't really a thing now, and the side effects can kill you." Starfire sighs quietly and closes her eyes, "Should you wish to press Raven, you could attempt, but I know she deals with personal matters, and while I am not fluent wiht magic I know it is quite dangerous to otherwise try and disrupt such things. Have you considered that you might wish to contact Fate?" Kara Zor-El is still being one-arm hugged by Kon as he tries to convince her about how being 8 might be ... gasp... fun. Then when Kori asks about Fate, Kara says, "After I beat up Abomination and Rhino yesterday, I flew over to where Kal once said Fate's tower was. And it's not there. I mean cmon, why are magic users so hard to find?" Oh, look, there is a group in the common room. And...they are conversing amongst themselves. While talking, a black portal materializes within the kitchen, and out steps Raven...silently. It seems that even morose gothic sorceresses get hungry at times. Her back is to the main room as she drifts to the fridge, as she reaches in to retrieve an apple. This is all done silently...so much so that, unless people are paying attention, the dark one may pop in and out without none the wiser. Cassandra Cain leans forwards on her elbows, engrossed in the UFC fights. She's laughing outright now, tears coming down her cheeks, and starts to cough a little. As the back and forth chatter goes on, Starfire looks up, "Hello Raven, and greetings. Friend Supergirl is caught in a somewhat might be magical dilemna. But she is also in a most precious and adorable state." A picture is flashed of Kara peeking out of her couch fort. "I think the New York Crowd might have a magic user or two, I can ask around," Superboy says, still hugging the tiny, grade schooler Kara to him, seeming to take to the role of big brother. "Seriously, this stuff pretty much /never/ sticks for long, so I say have fun with it while it lasts." When Raven appears, he knows better, and gets out of the pint-sized Kryptonian's path. Kara Zor-El perks up when Raven enters the common room. "Raven!" She quickly flies over to her and away from Kon, just as she was about to MAYBE try to enjoy being 8. Maybe. "Some goth people magicked me into being eight! Please tell me you can undo it. Please please please please please." Li'l Kara shakes Raven with each please. Cassandra Cain clicks the tv off with the remote, having had enough for now, and wipes her cheeks. She giggles a little, then settles and closes her eyes to meditate. Instantly falling into a light trance, she projects calm. Starfire glances over at Raven quietly as the others go back and forth, and she looksat her friend reassuringly, then gives a nod over at Superboy, "We have others we can call on as well." Superboy glances at Kara. "Don't shake the sorceress, Kara," he says, and glances to Star, then Cassandra. "Can you imagine if she ever finds WWE?" he asks Star, then give a wave. "If Raven can't help you out, you know where to find me," he says, waving a hand and heading for the window. "I've got to meet Cassie, I'll tell her to come by and visit." With an apple in hand, Raven tries to take a bite. Trying being the operative word. When Starfire speaks, the dark eyes lift up, to regard Kara. Which then results in Kara shaking her. And...being a Kryptonian...the shaking is a little violent. Kara soon finds herself shaking thin air, as Raven drifts like smoke out of her grasp. That gaze turns to regard Kara carefully...studying her intently. "Some goth people magicked you. Do you have any specific information?" Raven didn't say she wouldn't help....that's a good sign. Starfire reaches her hand out as Supergirl shakes Raven, trying to hold the girl, "Supergirl, while we understand your feelings on the matter you are -not- helping with this treatment." Her words, their jovial tone from earlier fading some. "So, please, relax, and focus." Kara Zor-El looks around when her shaking victim poofs, and she turns to where Raven moves to. "Well... there was this girl called Nico and Richenda from the Xavier's Institute and we were in a store and some goth kid with a cat pushed Nico and Nico used some big honkin' staff to fire something at the goth kid with the cat and he did SOMETHING and then we all got hit with some sort of bolt and then we were little kids and then I grabbed the dumb goth kid then his cat turned into a big sabertooth tiger and scratched me and the kid got away and Nico started being a crybaby and I've been stuck like this for two days and you gotta HELP!" Kara finishes the run-on sentence without taking a breath. Cassandra Cain opens her eyes, then stands and walks to the ruined door and out. She steps over the damage and slips out of the room, slipping her mask back on. Got work to do. Kara Zor-El continues. "Do some sorta magic thing and undo this? Or wave a wand or whatever magic people do!" Kara knows nothing at all about magic. Not like there were a lot of magic-users on her planet, which treated the Religious Guild and the Guild of Kryptonian Magic as archaic jokes. Raven pauses....listening. Then. She translates. "Nico. Nico Minoru. Big staff. Staff of One." There is another pause, then a hypothesis. "Nico tried a de-aging spell on this gothic magic user. The spell rebounded and struck you, Nico, and another person. And...now, you are trying to find a way to remove it. Is that correct?" Leave it to Raven to summarize. Starfire leans in over and watches, her green irises flickering. Once hse has confirmned that Kara is nto threatening Raven any further in her agitation, Koriand'r's posture relaxes heavily. Kara Zor-El nods quickly at Raven's shorthand of events. "Is there some sort of magic pill I can take to undo it or um... like that game. The one that has the dungeon with the dragons? Whatever it's called?" "It isn't as simple as that. It is....difficult....to remove magic cast by another. If I attempted now, without proper research, it may cause a cascading effect." Raven regards the young....younger Kara. "Do you know where Nico may be? It may help if I contact her and determine how the rebound occurred." There is a sidelong cast given to Starfire, and a slight smile....so slight that really only Starfire might catch it...touches Raven's lips. There is another glance cast towards Kara...then another question. "Also...when did this happen? It might be necessary to determine exactly how this happened as quickly as possible, or the effects may be irreversable." There is a half nod from Koriand'r over at Raven, again almost imperceptible as she went to nod over at Supergirl, "Yes, were you to attempt to alter something on a genetic level which had already been altered.. It would put it at greater risk if you did not completely understand the nature of the alterationst hat had been already done." Putting it as best she could over in the words of technology. Kara Zor-El hangs her arms down dejectedly when Raven can't just abracadabera her back to normal. "Aww..." she whines. She looks back at RAven. "Probably still in New York being a crybaby. I think probably with Richenda. Richenda doesnt seem to mind at ALL. And it happened two days ago at - wait irreversible?" There is a slight nod from Raven. "It is possible. It would be best to track down Nico and determine exactly what happened. It could be irreversable if not dealt with swiftly and accurately. With magic, one must be extremely careful." And, to show just how concerned she is about the whole deal....Raven finally takes a bite of her apple. As if she deals with this sort of thing all the time. Starfire gently nods, "WE will deal with it, Supergirl. If at all safely possible, we will undo it. And if we cannot immediately do so.. You hvae a chance to explore the world in a way you have not before." One moment, Raven's saying how it would be best to track down Nico to find out exactly what happened. The next, Kara's gone in a blur. Then she's back with Nico and Richenda, regardless of what they might have been doing before she flew back to New York and snatched them up to bring them back to San Francisco. Kara's not impatient at all about this. Nope. "Okay I have them here - now you can question her and get everything fixed so this isnt permanent right?" Eyes wide enough to take in half of her face and pupils dilated, Nico stands with a brush frozen in place out of shock, looking for all the world as if she's been brushing her hair. She's wearing a slightly too large shirt that looks like it was borrowed and fuzzy bunny slippers with M.H. on them. When her heart starts again, she yips once in a high voice and falls to her butt on the carpet. There is a YELP from Starfire, her green eyes going, "Kara Zor El this is COMPLETELY.." Her gaze softens then as she looks over at Supergirl, "Please do not do it again. You bring them from outside to here." Chenda isn't much better: She's got a needle and thread in her hand, though she's dressed about like Nico is, with socks in place of slippers. She blinks in surprise, managing to keep her feet, and moves to help Nico up. "Kara... that wasn't nice." Raven, contrary to Starfire's reaction, seems completely nonplussed by the fact that suddenly the pre-teen population just tripled. She remains silent, looking over Richenda, then shift to regard Nico. Despite bunny slippers, Raven doesn't crack a smile. Instead, she simply nods slightly to Nico. "Miss Minoru. A pleasure to see you again. Though, as you could imagine, I regret that we are not meeting again in a casual manner. I imagine that you know you are here because of the current situation you and your...friend...find you in?" No body really introduced Raven To Richenda, yet....but that's not bothering the sorceress. Kara Zor-El crosses her arms after letting go of the two abductees. "Look, we're on a time limit here apparently! Maybe. Look I don't know anything about magic but here they are. Raven question away at them to get us un-whammied! Raven, Nico and Richenda. Richenda and Nico, Raven. Okay introductions are done so now questions okay?" Impatient much? Starfire sighs quietly and rubs the bridge of he rnose, "Welcome to Titans Tower. Supergirl, please relax. You have kidnapped these two, so stay your hand before you upset them further." Her hand points over at Kara in a gentle warning. Nico Minoru whimpers a little, taking a moment to re-orient herself as she's helped to her feet. She pauses, holding her right hand out in a 'stop' gesture, then after a second she slaps herself in the face, hard and loud. Opening her eyes again, Nico's cheek is a bit red but she seems much more conscious. Even though she's easily the shortest person in the room now, she looks at Kara with glowering eyes. Then, business as usual, she looks at the naked orange girl and blinks. "Look I don't know what kind of magic you're expecting me to do but..." Gulp. Chenda blinks as Nico holds out that hand, but does lower her hands, wincing as her BFF slaps herself hard enough to change the color of her skin! Looking at her with wide, startled eyes, she nonetheless tears her attention away... And finds herself looking first at Raven. Creepy. Especially when you're about 9 years old. "Um, hi?" And then Starfire. Mistake. Her young eyes widen again. "Um, you're naked... is that on purpose?" She quickly turns away, taught that it's not polite to stare. Even at naked orange people. "Kara, where did you bring us?" Starfire sighs, "I am Starfire. And Supergirl has.. Brought you to Titan Towers, which is our home. You are in San Francisco now. And Supergirl, you should not have done this." SHe crosses her arms over about her body then, otherwise watching the two quietly, "I apologize for Kara's acting in haste. I hope that she takes this as a lesson to herself to toherwise not repeat such things, and I apologize for her abduction of you. She acted out of concern that if she did not we would lose the chance to counteract things.." Words meant to reassure Kara. "I don't expect you to perform any magic. Yet." Even though Nico didn't directly speak to Raven, the older witch (magic user, whatever) chooses to address Nico. "You will have to excuse Kara. It seems that with a decrease of age comes a lack of self-control." The soft greeting from Richenda is greeted not with a verbal response, but merely with a glance in her direction. And then...back to Nico. "Kara brought you two here because she thought I could reverse the affliction you three are currently suffering from. I had mentioned I needed to inquire of your spell...and she reacted immaturely." There is no judging glare from Raven to Kara. She calls them as she sees them. "Should you desire, please, take a moment to collect yourself." Kara Zor-El looks over at Starfire and sighs, then looks back at Richenda. "That's Starfire. She's apparently being a nudist today...." Kara then blurs out of there, then is back again, and an oversized shirt has been shoved over Starfire. "There now she has clothes on so people can stop being distracted and get on with answering questions so this can get FIXED right? And do that whole collecting yourselves thing?" "What do you need to know?" Nico asks Raven, after she's been assured that she's not expected to broaden her magical range into the tantric arts. Though no such assurance was actually offered, she's willing to make an assumption at this point. The fact that she's stolen Molly's favourite slippers is immaterial. Molly keeps going into HER things and it's fair right? A look at Kara as she moves and she looks just a little bit scared by the Kryptonian, but tries to focus. She does slip her left hand back to offer it to Richenda though, as if taking some comfort from the other girl being there. There is a yelp of confusion over from Koriand'r, and the sudden shift in air pressure is nearly enough to have her lash out, until she forces hreself to stop then, closing her eyes in the reminder that Kara is but now wtih the mentality of a child, "Supergirl, if you do this again you will be removed from here. You bring those whom you wish to gain the aid of fear." Kara Zor-El sulks a bit then sits down on the couch. Chenda shivers at Raven's glance. Something is /wrong/ with that girl... Only to have her train of thought derailed by Kara. That's happening a lot lately. She blinks at the sight of Starfire, who is at least dressed now. "Oh, cool! We match!" she observes, noting that her tee is the same color as Kori's. That's /important/ when you're nine! New friend? Maybe? Then she feels Nico's hand brush hers, and priorities reestablish themselves. She squeezes the offered hand reassuringly and edges closer, offering moral support through shared personal space. Without breaking her calm, Raven returns to Nico. "Do you remember exactly what you said when you cast your spell? If I remember my research correctly, your particular type of blood magic, combined with the Staff of One, allows you to cast whatever spell you want, but only once. It is necessary to know what you had cast, so that we may be able to formulate a response to it." Starfire sighs quietly, and gives a nod over at Raven, and remains silent as she smiles over at Richenda, "We will dow hat we can to aid you, and we apologize again for your being brought here and the method of it. We will speak with Kara, and please understand that she is not at her best now." Nico Minoru eyes Raven with first mistrust, then confusion. She seems to be thinking things through in her head. "You think I did this?" she asks, her voice sounding a fair bit quieter than it did a moment ago. She squeezes Richenda's hand tighter, then sighs. She uses the heel of her free hand to rub her right eye for a moment, then drops that hand to her side and puts it behind her back and crosses her fingers. "Um, okay then. Honestly wasn't even trying to cast a spell...just, I just, uh, saw the kid making circles." She draws a circle in the air with her hand, showing what she saw as well as she can. "Had the staff out which is totally kimiwarui, and I just kind of yelled KID as a warning and then light flashed." "Yeah... understatement," Chenda replies, giving Kara a look that's mingled sympathy and irritation. She squeezes Nico's hand supportively, not speaking up as that'd be interrupting, and Nico seems uncomfortable enough. She's just... there. Hopefully that's enough. But she does smile at Starfire. The orange lady is nice! Raven listens, intently, to the young Nico. "I was not sure if it was you or not. However, with the way Kara described the scene, albeit abruptly, there was a possibility that it was a rebounded curse." If the discomfort is noticed....which, with Raven, is an assurity....Raven does little to cure it. However...the description does intrigue her. "The flash of light. It came from the male, or from the staff? My initial thoughts is that the keyword is 'kid'. That is what your Staff keyed on. That....is the spell that rebounded." Starfire nods lightly and gestures over at Richenda, "You can come with me. And we can get you something to eat and somewhere to spend the night, and we can take you home in the omrning and let your friends know that you are all right and extend our apologies to them." Nico Minoru glances back at Richenda. She looks over at Kara, at the youthly tantrum, and seems to shrink a little more. And she sighs, looking at Raven. She's so expressive! She closes her eyes, picturing what happened as well as she can, and says, "I THINK it was a flash when my staff bolt hit his circles..." and she opens her eyes again, looking embarrased. "I'd have to try and remember, but I think it was probably me. I remember...the kid said he didn't....have to do anything at all." "Um, okay..." Chenda says reluctantly to Starfire, glancing at Nico apologetically. The orange lady's a grown-up, after all, and she's not. Then, as Nico speaks of what happens, she nods slowly. "Yeah... that /is/ what happened! You had the staff in both hands, and you raised it and yelled 'kid', kinda warning-like, and there was a flash from the staff... and it hit me. Us." She looks at Nico, then hugs her. "Totally not your fault!" Apparently her photographic memory hasn't gone away just because her adulthood has. Kara Zor-El continues to sulk on the couch as the cause of their current predicament is discussed. There is an intent gaze from Raven. Not just at Nico...but at all three of them. "There is something peculiar with the magic aura surrounding you three. I see a mixture of what appears to be blood magic...and something else. This will require further research." There is a pause, then Raven softens...which for Raven is just slightly less creepy than normal, and addresses Nico. "It would seem that the reflection may have altered the spell. I am going to need your assistance. If you would, would you please accompany me to my room so that we may utilize my library? In the process, I may be able to provide you some instruction to better control the power within you." Nico Minoru's hand on Richenda's tightens suddenly. She looks up at Raven and nods, her voice failing her, and she slowly slips her hand free. Nico Minoru invited to Raven's library? On purpose? Worth. Every. Second. She looks back at Richenda and mouths an apology, then tries to straighten up and look like she's not wearing fuzzy stolen bunny slippers. Chenda looks back and forth between Nico and Creepy Lady, confused. Nico /wants/ to go with /her/? Still, it's /Nico/. She gives her BFF a quick little hug and steps back, nodding. "Good luck," she whispers, offering a brave (for her) smile. There doesn't need to be a verbal response. Raven already senses the awe and eagerness though the emotions radiating from the young Nico. She opens a black portal, indicating for Nico to feel free to step through. Before the two retire to Raven's room, she speaks finally to Richenda, for the first time. "Starfire will take care of you. And, if you need anything from your home, ask Supergirl. She needs something to do to keep her mind off of glowering about her situation." The eyes shift to Kara. "Because I will correct this. Or, rather, Nico will, with my assistance." "Now then, if you will excuse us..." With that, Raven ushers Nico through the black magic portal, stepping in behind her and disappearing from view. Chenda slumps a little once Raven and Nico are out of the room, sighing. Being away from Nico is going to be tough. Truth be told, she's a little worried. But Nico'd seemed so /glad/ to be going... does she not like Chenda anymore? With that spinning through her head, she moves to sit down on the couch next to Kara, to wait for Starfire to come back. She glances over at Kara, saying softly, "Don't do that, 'kay? You look like a grumpy lion. A grumpy lion that's been /spanked/." Kara Zor-El looks over at Richenda from the couch where she's STILL sulking. "Sorry. I just don't want to be a little kid anymore. All the great stuff happens once you get noticed as an adult. Then again, on Krypton, marriages were arranged at age 14, and at 17, Guilding Day, was the day you were considered a full fledged Kryptonian Adult - which is supposed to be the best day of a Kryptonian's life. And now she was again 9 years away from that. "I understand. I have this funny feelin' there's somethin' I'm missing," Chenda replies, leaning over and hugging Kara. "But there's nothin' I can do about it. It's all up to Nico and that creepy lady now. I just gotta hope they can fix us." Kara Zor-El leans over the side of the couch, frumpily, as she gets hugged. "And that's the other thing. Magic. I don't really have anything that I can do to FIX this. Hate stupid magic..." Kara REALLY doesnt seem to know how to enjoy being a little kid again. At all. "Then don't worry about it," Chenda replies. "The way I see it, there are two kinds of problems in the world: Ones you can solve, and ones you can't. No point in worryin' about the ones you /can/ solve, and no point in worryin' about the ones you can't." She pats Kara's arm. "I have faith in Nico. And that creepy lady seems real smart. They'll fix this." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Raven. She's sorta part demon, but she's not a bad person. And she's supposed to be really good at magic." She rests her head on the arm of the couch. "I'm not really used to having 'faith' in stuff. It hasnt worked out very well for me." "She's kinda pretty. Just creepy," Chenda says. "Sounds like she's the perfect person to ask about this. So it's just a matter of time now." She giggles at Kara's mention of having faith and how it's worked out. "Well, zoomin' around carryin' people off isn't workin' out too well, either," she teases. "You grabbed me while I was workin' on my Halloween costume, while Nico was gettin' ready for bed." Kara Zor-El lies down on the couch. "Yeah...sorry about that too. Raven said there might be a time limit on how long we have until this became, you know.... permanent. So I sort of didnt think about waiting and just got you and Nico here right away. Literally." "Yeah. I think I remember somebody sayin' that," Chenda says, serious for a moment. Then she giggles and lies down next to Kara. "You carried me off without any /pants/, Kara! Nico, too!" Kara Zor-El smiles. A little. "Sorry, I was in a rush!" She pauses. "I guess I can be a little... you know... impatient." She puts her finger and thumb close together to signify 'little.' "A /little/?" Chenda giggles and nudges Kara, holding up her own finger and thumb, making them /much/ father apart than Kara has. "One second we were at the Y in San Fran, next we were /here/! With /no pants/! In front of /Raven/! I mean, the slightest breeze and..." She flips up the hem of her tee, showing floral-print underpants. "I see London, I see France, big time!" Kara Zor-El sits up a bit. "In my defense, you lose your pants pretty often anyway." She tries to suppress a giggle. "Nico doesn't," Chenda replies, blushing a little but losing none of her head of steam. "Ya coulda given us a second to get dressed, ya know? But no, Kara's got to have question and answer time /right now/." She isn't sure if Kara's vulnerable to tickling, but she does try, giggling all the while. "You meanie!" Kara Zor-El doesnt SEEM to be ticklish, but smiles anyway. "Look... I'm sorry, really." She grabs Chenda's hands after a few moments of tickle attempts. "Really. Sorry, I was being an impatient jerk. I just don't know how you're so CALM about this." Chenda flexes her hands, but it's useless to try and escape a Kryptonian's grip. She's still giggling, though. "You totally were. But I'm not sure, really. I just... I know there's not much I can do, 'cept get used to it 'til Nico and Raven find a cure. I could panic, but it wouldn't do much good." She looks at Kara, and for a moment that near-uncanny (for her age) air of reserve flickers, revealing the worry and fear she feels deep inside. "I'm scared too, Kara..." Kara Zor-El holds Chenda's hands in place until she says how she's scared too. Then lets go and rubs her head a bit, fidgetty. "You hide it really, really well. I'm just really angry, you know? I hate feeling helpless." Powerful or not. She shrugs a little. "I mean, I hate not being in a situation where I can't fix things, and I feel totally useless in this situation." Kara pauses. "Want me to take you back home to get a change of clothes or something?" "I understand. Sometimes I get mad, but yellin' at Nico wouldn't help. Yellin' at you'd prob'ly get me spanked, or somethin'." Chenda hugs Kara. "So I try not to think about it. I try to get you an' Nico to think about other things, too. Dwellin' on it won't solve it, an' it's makin' us all miserable." The offer does remind her of her own predicament. "I should get somethin' for Nico, an' you too. We might not be back in San Fran for a while if they get deep in the books in there," she reasons, nodding in the direction of the door Nico and Raven stepped through. Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "I actually have a room in the tower. And another house in San Francisco." She pauses. "Plus ... you know.... I can get to Metropolis pretty fast if I had to as well. But thanks." She thinks. "So... halloween costumes?"